xxDecorated Emergencyxx
by ravenwingxx3
Summary: Brendon Urie/OC fluff. :D just a cute little oneshot i thought up. OH in one of sarah's first lines to bren, she's supposed to say "my idiot of a cousin", not "my of a cousin" : mmk? thanks!


**quick info:: ok, your name is sarah evans, and your cousin is mikey evans. you live in a town outside las vegas. you have dark brown, waist-length hair//chin-length side-bangs;; bright, icy-blue eyes;; short-ish, only 5' 4". shy-ish, not very good with guys. you've never thought that you were anything special, or even pretty. you're very close to your cousin, and you two are best friends. you LOVE music, especially panic at the disco." " = talkingitalics = thinking**

i sit quietly at the table, tapping my foot. _why again did i let mikey convince me to do this?_

i'm sitting in a fancy, high-class restaurant. alone. _yupp...table for two, yet i'm the only one here._ i'm wearing my knee-length, dark blue halter dress, the one that flatters every curve (and my eyes). instead of wearing heels, which really do go best with the dress, i opted for my comfy, plain, black ballet flats. i left my hair down and straight, like it always is. my makeup is simple, but it really accents my eyes.

a waiter offers to take my order, but i politely decline, saying, "no, i'm waiting for someone."

so, what am i doing here? well, let's see. determined to end my rotten luck with guys, mikey became determined to set me up on a blind date. claiming to know 'the perfect guy' for me, he insisted that i sit in this expensive, dressy restaurant, and wait for my date.

i twirl the straw in my water between my fingers. blowing my bangs out of my face, i look down at the table and contemplate leaving."umm...are you sarah?" a guy's voice immediately eliminates the thought of looking up (i don't want to get my hopes up), i ask, "are you my, er, blind date? sorry, mikey never told me your name..."

he sits and extends his hand across the table. "i'm sorry. i'm brendon urie."

i look up quickly, and stifle a gasp. i grasp his hand, saying, "s-sarah evans." we sit there quietly for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, my hand still in his.

i blush wildly, and take my hand back. i look down nervously and say, "s-so, you're the brendon urie?"

he looks amazing in his suit;; it's plain black, with a white undershirt and a red tie. he grins and says, "yea, that's me. mikey told me you're a big fan?"

i decide to try to relax, and be bold. _for once._ i smile, and look back up at brendon. "so, how do you know my of a cousin? he said that i shouldn't worry, and that you two are old friends."

he laughs. "actually, we were really close growing up. he moved after high school, and we kept in touch over the years."

i grin. "and then he called and told you about me pathetic situation with guys?"

"actually, i though he told you about my terrible luck with girls."

i shake my head, already feeling more comfortable around him. "no." the waiter comes back, and we both order. "wow. i remember mikey mentioning growing up with a brendon, and i knew that you both had grown up in las vegas...but i never thought it could be...wow. just wow."

his eyes light up. "so, you really didn't know it was going to be...me? i thought you only agreed to this because you knew."

sometime during our conversation, we both lean onto the table toward each other. as we eat, we continue talking, and find out that we actually have a lot in common. i confess that i love cheesey pick-up lines, and he tells me that he was raised to act like a proper, polite gentleman. he let's me know that he's absolutely crazy and random, but also kind of shy at first;; i gush that i can't remember the last time i'd been on a date, and that i'd never been on a blind date before. i actually start to be myself as we talk, and he's looking at me like...well, like no guy has ever looked at me before.

_he looks at me like i matter. like i'm actually important to him._

we finish eating, and ask the waiter for our bill. i start to dig through the small purse i brought along for my wallet, when brendon shakes his head. "don't worry, i've got it."

i blush again, not used to people paying for me (well, besides mikey, but that's different). "o-okay. thanks." i smile brendon pays, we get up to leave. brendon bows slightly, grinning, and offers me his arm. i giggle, and take it gratefully. he leads me toward the door, and asks, "so, where to? we're dressed up, and it's still pretty early."

i shrug, genuinely flattered by his desire to continue to spend time with me. "what about the park?" apperantly, 9:30 was still 'early' for brendon. i smile. _it's actually pretty early for me, too._

he grins, the expression lighting up his eyes. "awesome! let's go."

taking my hand, he leads me down the street and around the corner, to the local playground. i laugh, and sit down on one of the swings. brendon sits of the swing next to mine.

i smile as he starts to swing. looking up at the sky, i say, "wow, i haven't been to a park in so long."

he tilts his head as he looks at me. "well, why don't you swing, too?"

i wag my finger at him and stick out my tongue. "because i'm in a dress, silly."

his face goes blank, then he cracks up laughing. "oh, yea! i almost forgot we're dressed up."

i laugh with him, enjoying how our voices break the serene silence around us. even the cars sound distant and undisturbing in the quiet. after a while, he stops swinging. "well, how was your experience of your first blind date?"

i crinkle my nose. "i don't plan on doing it again any time soon. the suspense was killer." smiling warmly, i add, "finding out that my date was actually the singer of my favorite band, though, was nice."

brendon doesn't answer me for a long moment. he doesn't look at me when he finally says, "did you really mean that?"

i tilt my head, curious and honestly confused. "mean what?"

he glances at me, somewhat shyly. "that panic! at the disco's your favorite band. you aren't just saying that because i'm the singer?" he becomes completely serious. "i know a lot of people that would just say that they're fans, to just, i don't know...use me, i guess."

i'm silent for a moment. suddenly, i burst out laughing, and brendon looks taken aback. i grin, and spin the swing around, so that i'm facing him. "brendon," i say, to get his attention.

he looks at me, curious. "hm?"

"i LOVE panic! at the disco. your vocals are indescribeable. and the lyrics? amazing." i push him playfully. "and honestly, if panic wasn't my favorite band, i wouldn't pretend like it was. if i didn't like your band, i probably would've said something like, 'oh, yea, and i really don't like your band.' trust me, i'd never stoop so low as to pretend to be something i'm not."

brendon looks shocked for a second, then his mouth spreads into a wide grin. "wow. mikey told me you could be blunt, and he was right."

i blush lightly. "and...is that a good thing?"

brendon stands up, and holds out a hand. i immediately take it, and stand up. he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "that," he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "is a very good thing."

we stand here for a while, neither of us quite willing to move. i'm pressed close to his chest, enjoying the simple pleasantness of his scent, and the way the warmth of his skin feels against me. brendon's arms are wrapped tightly around me, and he's resting his chin on my head. considering this is the first time i've ever met brendon, i'm feeling very bold.

suddenly, i notice that it's gotten a little chilly outside, and i press closer to brendon. he presses his cheek against my hair, and chuckles softly. "cold?"

i sigh. "a little." _if i'm cold...then he'll offer to take me home...and if he takes me home, i might never see him again..._

he releases me, and i groan at the sudden cold. but before i can complain too much, brendon takes off his suit jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. he then proceeds to link arms with me, and gently guides me towards the sidewalk. he says, "come on, if you're cold, i better get you home. mikey would kill me if i let you get sick!"

i hug his arm tighter, grinning. "i don't mind, though."

we wander down the street, and i tell him where my apartment is. we walk mostly in silence;; but it's a comfortable, we-feel-like-we've-known-each-other-for-years-and-can-have-long-conversations-without-saying-anything kind of silence. i never want it to end.

but all too soon, we're standing on the doorstep of my apartment. i stifle a sigh, and turn to brendon, smiling warmly. "well, i had fun tonight. i'm actually glad that i agreed to go on this date."

he laughs, and hugs me tightly. "yea, i had a lot of fun, too." he suddenly looks nervous, and glances away, then looks back to me. "actually, i was wondering...ifyouwouldbemygirlfriend?" he says the last part quickly, so that it comes out as one word.

i raise an eyebrow. "um. come again?"

brendon takes a deep breath, and slowly releases it. he says quietly, "would...would you be my girlfriend?" before i can answer, he hurries on to say quickly, "i mean i know we only just met and i understand if you say no but i just feel like we have a whole lot in common and i really like you already and i'm afraid that if i don't ask you now, i won't see you again."

i'm stunned. i struggle to find my breath, and grin wildly. "yes! yes of course."

his whole face lights up. "really?"

i nod enthusiastically, but before i can say anything, brendon's lips crash onto mine.

and that's how i end up standing in front of my apartment, dressed up in a fancy dress and a suit jacket, making out with brendon urie...my boyfriend.


End file.
